


Some Kind of Disaster

by bipolarweeb



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarweeb/pseuds/bipolarweeb
Summary: Just a quick little drabble going off the idea that 707 remembers every time the game is reset
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Some Kind of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to replay 707’s route and it got me wondering about this phenomenon 
> 
> Title from a song by All Time Low

“Please don’t start over.” He whispers into your hair. His arms are wrapped tightly around you. “I don’t want you to forget again.”

You place your hand on his cheek, tracing your fingers up his jaw and through his hair. They settle on the nape of his neck. 

“I won’t forget, Saeyoung. Not really. I just want the chance to fall in love with you all over again,” You place a kiss to his cheek. “And again,” You place a kiss on his nose. “And again.” With the last word you place a light kiss to his lips. 

When you part, he places his forehead against yours. “That’s what you say every time. Is it not enough to stay here with me?” he asks softly, “For us to continue living our lives together in the present?”

He doesn’t want to admit to you that every time you reset it nearly tears him apart. It hurts like hell when he has to watch Zen flirt with you, to see Yoosung’s shy, hopeful little messages, and Jumin’s possessiveness again and again. He hates feeling like he has to compete against his friends over and over to get you to notice him again. 

And Saeyoung can’t even begin to describe the anxiety and fear of not knowing if you will choose him again. No matter how many times you’ve chosen him in the past, there is always the overwhelming fear that maybe this time you’ll decide you love someone else.

But he doesn’t tell you these fears because he doesn’t want you to feel guilty for wanting to fall in love with him again.

Yes, falling in love with you over and over would be something he would cherish if he were in your position... but he’s already in love with you and has been for at least three resets now. And it’s becoming painful. Having to continuously compete for the woman he loves is becoming painful.

He keeps telling himself you’re worth it, and one day, after the RFA party, you’ll finally tell him you’ll stay.

“Saeyoung,” your soft voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “You will _always_ be enough. And I _promise_ ,” you reach up on your toes to give him one last kiss, “I’ll see you soon.”

Saeyoung closes his eyes and takes one of your hands. When he opens them again, he can already see you fading away. 

“Yeah,” he sighs, “I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
